New Journey on Treaded Ground
by imnotsurewhatimdoinghere
Summary: Join two brand new pokémon trainers on a journey through the Hoenn region, not long after the conclusion of the story of Omega Ruby/ Alpha Sapphire. There's gonna be many troubles, challenges, triumphs and even a little romance!
1. Chapter 1: Familiar beginnings

It had been 18 years, but the moment was finally here. Alek took a deep breath and then smiled, it was finally his day to go on his pokémon journey. With some parental concerns of the safety of children, the traditional sending off of ten year olds to explore the region in order to discover pokémon had been delayed until adulthood, however that didn't make it any less special for Alek. He waved to his mom as he walked out the door, "See ya, mom, I'm going off to visit the professor for my pokémon!"

Alek had known the pokémon he'd get to choose from for years and had already decided ahead of time. He really wanted torchic, he loved the orange of it's feathers, the big tuft of feathers that looked like fire on it's head and especially the cute little beak. He knocked on the door to the professor's lab, from which he heard the professor respond to with a, "Come on in!" Before slowly opening the door to see the professor standing there, a big smile on his face and a girl by his side, he knew that she was his neighbor, but never got to know her all that well, he had a couple of vague memories of playing outside with her when they were very young.

She smiled at Alek and waved, "Hi, Alek, I'm Emma, the professor's daughter. He wanted me to go out and help him look for pokémon like my sister, but I've been too nervous to go on my own, so I thought it would be fun if we could do it together!" Before she joined Alek at his side, standing in front of the professor.

Alek had already taken a liking to her, her personality was cute. He had just realised that he had been staring at her for a little too long to be polite and then chuckled, "uhh, well, yeah. That sounds nice, we can do that." He was blushing a little bit, but nobody could tell with how dimly lit the lab was.

The professor cleared his throat, looked down at the pair and said, "Hello, and welcome to the world of pokémon! My name is Birch, but everybody else just calls me the pokémon professor. And this..." He threw a pokéball and out came a small pokémon, it looked like a blue sphere with red ears, a small little cute face, little white markings on the face, two small feet, and a long black tail that almost zigzagged connecting to an equally sized blue sphere that it was balancing on, Alek recognized as an Azurill. "Is a pokémon! Now, the world is widely inhabited all sorts of pokémon. We humans live alongside pokémon, we play together, help one another out, and sometimes we like to battle others just like us! However, even though we are so close, we still don't know everything there is to know about them! In fact, there are many, many mysteries surrounding pokémon, I do my own research to try and unravel those mysteries, but that's enough about me! Today is about you two! And you get to pick your very own pokémon, your choices are: Torchic, the fire pokémon, Mudkip, the water pokémon, and treeko, the grass pokémon! So, what will it be, Alek?"

He quickly responded with, "I'll take torchic!"

Professor Birch handed him the pokéball and looked him in the eyes, "I have a good feeling that you will do great things with this pokémon." The professor then turned to Emma, "and what for you, Emma?"

She thought for a moment, "well, I guess I should take the pokémon which would have an advantage against yours, so I'll take mudkip!"

He handed her the pokéball and repeated what he had just said to Alek, which made it a bit less special, but he didn't care and just shrugged it off.

"So what now?" Alek asked.

"Well, I guess you better get to training your pokémon! You can take the gym challenge, where you earn 8 badges and then challenge the elite four before battling the champion themself!" Alek knew that most of the trainers who have strived for this inevitably never actually got to the champion, but who could stop him from dreaming?


	2. Chapter 2: A Sudden Surprise

After Alek and Emma had visited home, showing off their pokémon to their parents and telling them the news excitedly, as if they hadn't already known ahead of time, the duo met up right outside of Littleroot Town, not far from the very first patch of grass in Route 101. Ecstatic, Alek asked "So, now that we finally have our first pokémon, do you wanna battle them?"

Emma responded with a shrug before suggesting, "No, they won't really listen to us until we bond with them, right? So we should go bond with them, first."

Alek nodded and then asked, "Hmm, well what if we go on our own and meet up at Route 103 in about 2 hours so we can bond with our pokémon and then we battle with them?" The energy still in his voice.

Emma giggled at his impatience, "Sure, but don't cry when my mudkip beats your torchic." She said with a wink before walking out into the grass ahead of him.

Alek watched as she walked away, glancing down for just a moment before clearing his throat and throwing his lone pokéball to which his new pokémon came out with a cry. He smiled down at it, "So it's just you, and me, and a whole lot of battling for now, buddy." Both trainers then spent the next 2 hours battling as many Wurmple, Zigzagoon and Poochyena as they could find, congratulating their pokémon after every battle, and going up to the Oldale town Pokémon center when needing to heal. Alek looked down at his wrist for his watch and suddenly went into a panic! He was late for their battle! He had gotten so into bonding with his torchic so much he had lost track of time! Alek made a break for the pokémon center to get Torchic back to perfect health before running as fast as he could to route 103, spotting Emma up ahead yelling to her, "Hey! I'm here, sorry I was late!"

Emma rolled her eyes and laughed a little "I'm surprised you were late with how eager you were to battle!"

"Yeah, yeah, Torchic and I got so caught up into battling and lost track of time... anyway, let's get this battle started!"

"Alright, then get ready to lose!" She yelled as she threw out her pokéball and out came her mudkip. Alek's torchic ran out from beside his leg.

"Okay, Torchic, hit it with a scratch!"

"Mudkip, use water gun!" Emma commanded.

As neither of their pokémon knew many moves, the battle didn't take very long. Alek's faster torchic beat Emma's mudkip. The trainers congratulated their pokémon for their efforts before going to the pokémon center together. While in there, they discussed their plans. Emma asked, "So, should we stay in Oldale town for the night or do you have any other plans?"

"I think we should get some more pokéballs, go to route 102, catch some more pokémon and then go rest in Petalburg city for the night!" Alek exclaimed, excited to adventure more. They talked some more before deciding that they had enough time in the day to do what Alek suggested. The pair stopped in at the pokémart and got 10 pokéballs each, getting a special premier ball with their purchase. They ran through route 102, battling every trainer who challenged them and scoping out what pokémon lived there, and attempting to catch some. They both walked into the Petalburg city Pokemon center with one brand new Pokémon, Alek with a Ralts and Emma with a particularly rowdy Poochena.

"So, where are we going to camp out for the night?" Emma asked as she looked over at Alek.

Before Alek could get a single word out, an older lady interrupted, "Excuse me, are you two pokémon trainers? I have a son who went off to explore the region as a trainer and, if you don't have anywhere to stay for the night, my husband and I would gladly let you stay in the guest room for the night."

Now, they both knew better than to trust strangers, especially with an offer such as this, but something was different about her and he knew they could trust her. Besides, if anything went wrong they could just leave, right? "Uhh, that sounds nice Ms. Where's your house?"

The lady gave them directions to her house, it was just beside the gym, which was closed for the night. Emma looked nervous and asked "shouldn't we not trust her? I mean, it's some random woman inviting us into her home..."

"Don't worry, if anything goes wrong, I'll take care of it, Emma" Alek assured her and smiled, "So, should we head there now?"

Emma nodded and they left the pokémon center and walked to the house, following her instructions. Emma read aloud the sign out in front of the house "Wally's house, yeah this is it. Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I'm totally sure. You're not gonna complain about getting to sleep inside, are you?" Alek chuckled. He knocked on the door and the lady provided the duo a large dinner, which they thanked her for a lot. After talking with her and her husband, Alek asked, "So where can we sleep for the night, ma'am?"

"You both can sleep upstairs in my son's old room, I hope you don't mind sharing a bed, there's only one up there."

Alek and Emma looked at each other nervously, they had only just really met each other today, and now they have to share a bed? Alek didn't mind as much and told her "Yeah, that's just fun, ma'am" and walked upstairs.

Emma quickly followed him up the stairs and whispered "Are we really going to sleep in the same bed? I think we should just leave, Alek... I've got a tent and some sleeping bags in my bag-"

He interrupted her, "No, it'd be rude to leave now, they're nice people. I don't even think it's that big of a problem, it's just a bed, Emma."

She sighed, "Fine, we'll stay, I can just sleep on the floor."

Alek chuckled "You are not sleeping on the floor, now c'mon, let's get ready for bed. And pulled out a pair of pajamas from his bag which he had set on the bed. Emma got out a change of clothes too and took turns in the bathroom to brush their teeth and change clothes. Alek couldn't really help himself but to check her out a little in her pajamas, Emma caught him looking and he quickly looked away before saying, "Alright, well let's get to bed I guess." And laying down, facing towards the wall.

She rolled her eyes and got in after him, facing the opposite way. After a little while passed, Emma whispered, "Sorry for making a big deal out of this."

"Don't worry about it."

"Really?" She turned around to face him

"Yeah, it's fine. I understand why you'd be nervous." He then turned around to face her too

"Well, we just met and stuff and I'm usually pretty shy-"

Alek interrupted her by pressing his face against hers, kissing her gently and then pulling his face away, smiling. "I said don't worry about it." He said before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her again. She kissed back and pulled him into a hug too. His hands rubbed her sides before resting on her waist and they kissed a few more times before she pulled away and looked each other in the eyes, breathing heavily.

"Woah..."

"What is it, Emma?"

"I just, I didn't think anything like this would happen..."

"Well, me neither, but look at you. How could I resist that?"

"Wait, resist what?"

"You. Your cute personality. Your body. Everything." He leaned in and kissed her again. She hugged him again and kissed him a couple times. He chuckled, "you're acting like nobody's ever told you that before, and I know that can't be true!" She didn't respond and hugged him tighter, resting her head on his chest. Alek, just curious as to where the limit would be, began pulling her shirt up. She blushed and got up a little to let him take it off of her. Surprised, Alek paused and then kept going, pulling her shirt off of her, revealing her small, cute breasts. "Cute, just like the rest of you" he said and winked before she started giggling. She didn't giggle for long before Alek grabbed her sides, pulled her up and began sucking on her nipple, making her moan as he nibbled and licked all over her nipple in his mouth. He pulled away, smiled up at her and asked "that feel good?" She nodded and he put his hands on her ass, squeezing a little to get a good feel of it before putting his mouth on her other nipple.

"Mmm, Alek!" She moaned before wrapping her arms around his head. He nibbled her nipple some more before pulling her away.

"Wanna make me feel good too, babe?" He asked before she nodded her head. He kissed her and pulled out his cock from his shorts. "I want to watch your cute face suck on it, baby. She giggled a little and went down.

Looking up at him, she licked his shaft up and down the sides, then she swirled her tongue on the head of his cock, making him moan. "Ohhh yeah, just like that" as she kept going before his hips bucked.

"A little eager?" She giggled before putting it in her mouth and sliding it up and down his cock. Just at that moment they heard the stairs creak as someone walked up them. They looked at each other fearfully before pulling the blanket over their bodies, closing their eyes and pretending to sleep.

Alek pulled Emma close and whispered in her ear, "We'll have to continue that later." Before putting his hand on her rear under the blanket.


End file.
